Damn Right
by Type12
Summary: She just could't help it, because he had brought her food, and really, that was all it took for her to tell him. So Lily Evans scoffed at his accusal of her love for Sirius, (honestly...) and silently cheered for the powers of colds. Jily one shot. COMPLETE.


**Just a little scene in seventh year some time. Something that just came to me, so I proceeded to find my laptop and share my magical brain with all you guys. Heheh... No, not really.**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

The portrait hole opened just as Lily was finishing her charms essay, which gave her a great sense of satisfaction as she neatly crossed the last _t._. The three-foot long assignment on cheering charms was due a week from then, but she always made an effort to finish everything early. She was always so very prepared, that Lily Evans. While all her classmates would struggle late into the nigh to finish the homework, Lily knew that at least she would be enjoying the comforts of her pillow.

In fact, she was so sure of herself, so pleased that she had finally made sure there was no more work to weigh her down, that she was not prepared for what happened next.

Marlene had promised to stop by with a plate of dinner, as Lily refused to go herself. She had suffered from a cold all that day, which caused her nose to turn red, as red as the roots of her flaming scarlet hair. Despite her friend's urgings, she refused to go see Madam Pomfrey, even though she knew she would be right in a jiffy, and that being stubborn was simply foolish. But Lily had always preferred doing some things the muggle way, and not solely relying on magic. After all, it was how she had been brought up. Besides, she almost welcomed the excuse to stay cooped up in the head's tower on a Saturday, because it was cold outside, the ground blanketed with a soft coat of snow, and the sun near hidden from view.

Though she wouldn't admit it, she also had no interest in tagging along with Marlene and Sirius, who had begun dating a few weeks ago, to Hogsmeade, even though they had urged her to. She hated being the third wheel, and she had no interest in being one, even if there really was a sale at Honeydukes.

She turned in her chair, expecting to see Marlene carrying a plate of food towards her, but instead it was James who climbed through the portrait hole, holding up her dinner with a grin of accomplishment.

"What... why are you here? And where's Marlene?" she squealed out once she caught sight of him, and her stomach began to twist with sudden nerves. She re-positioned her arm, so that her hand was propped somewhat in front of her face, hiding her beet red nose.

He chuckled, seeing the slight blush creeping up her neck. It was only five in the afternoon, and Lily didn't expect to have to see him so soon. She was dressed in a tattered Gryffindor jumper belonging to Marlene, and soft black shorts. She immediately felt self conscious as he took in her appearance, and tried doubly as hard to hide her nose.

"I'm here to bring the fair princess her meal," he said, setting the plate in front of Lily with a flourish, "The Lady Marlene, however, has run off with the scoundrel Sir Padfoot." He finished with a grimace, and dropped himself into the seat next to her.

"Thanks James," Lily said with a chuckle. She started to spoon the mashed potato into her mouth, unaware of James watching her intently. As she chewed on a piece of carrot, his eyes travelled to her hair which had been tugged from the elastic band, and allowed to fall down her back in waves. James smiled fondly. The peas on her spoon directed his eyes to hers, which sent a little jolt through him as he studied the green of her irises, a colour which he knew would be on his mind all night.

Lily stopped eating, and glanced up at James, who she only just noticed was being unnaturally quiet. He blushed when Lily caught him staring, and he looked away. Lily put down her fork and sent him an awkward smile.

"So, uh, how are you?" She said. All of a sudden they both felt increasingly nervous. James lifted a hand to ruffle his hair, and Lily tugged on one of her red locks.

"Good, I guess. I'm kind of busy with head duties, and Quidditch stuff. And of course there's all the homework, but you've probably finished all of it, right?"

Lily blushed at being caught, and gave a little laugh. "Of course." She said.

"How are you able to finish everything weeks before it's due?"

"I don't know, probably the though of having tons of free time, I guess."

"You're brilliant, you know that, right?" He told her suddenly, absent-mindedly scooting his chair closer to her. Lily laughed, but inside, her stomach was flipping over and over.

"I've been told." she replied, and James raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, by who?"

"Well," she began, pretending to think deeply. "There was this boy in Gryffindor the other day-"

James made a funny sound, like a cat being strangled in an alleyway.

"Who? What's his name?" He cried out. Lily laughed so hard, she thought she was going to explode, until she saw James' unthankful expression and smothered her giggles. The funny thing was, she didn't even know why she was laughing, really. Being in such close quarters with James Potter seemed to be addling her brain. Or, she countered, it could just be her previous hunger catching up to her.

"Really, who is it?" He repeated.

"Well, he's quite handsome, and funny, and probably the most loyal person I know."

James wrinkled his nose. He felt his chest deflate a bit, because if Lily liked some boy in Gryffindor, then how was he supposed to win her over in less than a year?

"Do you like him?" he blurted out. Lily bit her lip. She was playing dangerous games, yet she couldn't seem to help herself.

"Possibly."

"Oh. Well, does he like you?"

"Actually, I used to hate him."

James' eyes opened wide, and Lily was sure that he had figured it out. She waited. Waited. Finally he spoke.

"Lily, _please _tell me that you don't have a crush on Sirius!"

Lily cracked up, she couldn't help it. Just the thought of _her _having a crush on _Sirius Black _was so unbelievably stupid, that she couldn't believe that James had suggested it in the first place. James didn't move.

"No, it's not Sirius. I can't believe you'd even _think _that!"

James stammered out something she couldn't interpret, then said, "So, is he in our year?"

"Yep."

"I know him, then?"

Lily smiled, "Pretty well, I should think."

"Uh... give me a clue."

This was it. Lily breathed deeply in through her nose, and moved her eyes firmly onto his.

"He has black hair that he always messes up with his hands, which bugs me so much, but somehow I adore it. He's pretty tall, and he's the Gryffindor Quidditch captain. Um, he has glasses that make his eyes look bigger, which are hazel. And he is so unbelievably nice to me, bringing me my dinner even when I haven't asked him for it."

His mouth dropped open, and he just stared at her. A red tinge began to sweep over his cheeks and neck, and Lily knew without doubt, that he knew. After seven years, give or take, he had finally charmed the great Lily Evans.

A smile grew onto his face, one which reminded Lily of the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. He jumped off his chair and grabbed her. He swung her in a circle before kissing her on the cheek.

"I knew you'd fall for me." he told her, to which she rolled her eyes, but inside she was cheering for joy.

"I am so gonna talk to you about this tomorrow, so don't even try to change your mind." he said solemnly, pointing a finger at her, but a smile threatened to show on his lips.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Just before he turned to prance up the head boy's staircase, he whispered, "By the way, your nose looks cute when it's all red like that."

He smirked, kissed her nose, then disappeared. Lily collapsed back onto her chair, a smile on her face. For some reason, she was glad that Sirius had kidnapped Marlene, and that James had come instead. She silently cheered for the powers of colds, and turned her head towards the boys staircase, which was too dark to see beyond.

"you're smiling." he giggled out, from somewhere on the stairs.

"For some reason, James Potter, I have a feeling I'm not the only one."

I heard a chuckle.

"You're damn right, Lily Evans. You're damn right."

* * *

**JAMES LET ME LOVE YOU. ASDFGHJKL.  
**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated...!**

**x i felt like saying hi**


End file.
